One Night Only
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: this one shot is about Jesus getting a crush on Callie but it doesn't end up how he thought.


**An: I'm completely a Ballie shipper but this little idea came into my head.**

Jesus Foster wasn't one for sticking to rules. He thought of them as suggestions. He wasn't sure if it was because his brother was getting really close to his foster sister Callie or what it was. But lately he wanted nothing more to do so many dirty, wrong, forbidden things to her. What makes it worse is that he is with Lexi. He shouldn't be getting these feelings of lust within his head.

Callie was sitting at the kitchen counter, minding her own business doing her homework that was due three days ago. When Jesus decides to be a bad ass and skateboard topless right into a wall. Well, she couldn't deny that he was attractive, a complete idiot but an attractive idiot.

"Are you alright," Callie got up on her stool to help him up, Jesus got up and brushed himself off.

"yeah, I'm fine," Jesus said, he quickly left the kitchen, as Lena entered with the groceries

"what was that about," Lena asked Callie.

"I have no idea," Callie said, As she went back to her paperwork.

One night only, that was the phrase that people use right. The one to do something they would normally wouldn't do when they were dating someone. But Jesus for some reason, just really wanted to make out with Callie. He couldn't even explain why. Maybe these feeling was temporary, perhaps he will wake up tomorrow and that want would be gone.

The next morning came, and the moment Jesus saw Callie, the feeling was still there. He wanted nothing more than to push her against the wall and make out with her. something was most defiantly wrong with him. he needed to see Lexi, maybe seeing her would get his urge to do the nasty with Callie out of his head.

When Jesus got to school, he practically ran around looking for Lexi. He finally found her with Kelsey.

"hey, Kelsey, nice to see you are out of rehab," Jesus said,

"thanks foster," Kelsey snapped, she wasn't really a kind hearted person in the morning. Well any time really. She just left the couple be.

"I have a question, and please don't laugh or get pissed at me," Jesus said, he was afraid if he told her, she would throw things at him. that's what he would do to himself.

"I promise not to laugh," Lexi said.

"I don't know why, but lately I have this random urge to kiss Callie," Jesus said.

"Your foster sister, Lexi said, she could see why but really.

"I know it's stupid. It's just I really want to," Jesus said, "but I don't want to hurt you."

Lexi went up Jesus and kissed him on the lips.

"If you want to kiss her than kiss her," Lexi said.

"Wait, is this a test," Jesus said, "cause I suck at those."

"No, I believe sometimes you have to test out those strange feelings to see if they are worth it," Lexi said, "but you have only 48 hours ."

"48 hours," Jesus asked.

"yes, you can do anything but sex with her but you only have 48 hours to do it," Lexi said.

The bell rang and they left for class.

Jesus came home after volleyball practice sweating. He got into the bathroom, got undress to realize he forgot a towel outside. He was the only one home, so he walked out naked.

"Jesus," Callie screamed being taken off guard by the naked teenager's tight end.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Callie, I didn't know anyone was home," Jesus said, quickly going back into the bathroom.

Callie just sat there breathing in and out heavy. She just saw Jesus naked, Like chiseled abs, tone arms, tight ass, and not a bad size penis either.

It was late at night, and everyone was asleep. There was a huge storm going through and well, Callie wasn't good with sleep in storms. They kept her up. so, she decided to go downstairs and read. She was sitting in the family room, with the floor lamp turned on reading. The power suddenly went out. She nearly screamed when someone grabbed her hand.

"be quiet," Jesus said, "it's just me."

"jesus, don't scare me like that," Callie said, folding the corner of her page and putting the book down on the coffee table. "why are you awake."

"could ask you the same question."

"I can't sleep during storms."

"oh, I just couldn't sleep,"

"and whys that, Callie asked, as she could feel jesus grab her hand and began to stroke it. "what are you doing."

"nothing," Jesus said

"it felt like something."

Jesus was getting really nervous but he wanted to kiss her.

"it's just you are really hot and for some reason I'm finding myself wanting to do things to you."

"we can't," Callie said, "it's…"

"I know it's forbidden and I am with Lexi," Jesus said.

The next thing, he knew Callie pressed her lips on his and released slowly.

"anything," Callie asked. She knew it was wrong but one small kiss will stop him from doing something stupid she did her job.

"No, please don't be offended," Jesus said.

"I won't be offended," Callie said, "if it's not there it's not there. However, when the power comes back on, I do have to beat your ass in Mario Kart."

"Oh, it is so on," Jesus said back.

The two of them spent the rest of the night talking. They ended up falling asleep spooning each other. They woke up the next morning to Stef yelling at them. Jesus and Callie quickly got off the couch.

"What the hell happen last night," Stef yelled.

"Well I couldn't sleep, so I came down here to read then the power went out," callie said.

"I was coming downstairs for food when the power went out, I went over to check on Callie," Jesus said, "nothing happened."

"yeah, I was pretty sure we weren't like this when we fell asleep," Callie said.

"okay I trust you," Stef said, "just please try to sleep in your own rooms."

Later that day at school, Jesus finds Lexi and kisses her.

"so you still have 12 hours left before your time expires,' Lexi said.

"we kissed, and nothing," Jesus said.

"yeah, I knew that would happen," Lexi said.

"wait, how did you know," Jesus asked.

Lexi just smiled and walked to class.


End file.
